


That Move

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, gender neutral reader, kind of fluff, new highlight intro, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You still can't protect yourself against that move





	That Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Soldier 76's new highlight intro. Hope you enjoy it!

You didn’t see him coming. How could you? He was so fast, so damn fast. You barely saw him run at you, his weapon raised then you felt and heard the butt of his gun hit you in the face. You fell to the ground and the world went black for a moment; your ski mask gave you no protection from the hit. You should have gotten one made that would protect your face from hit like that. Should have gone to Torb, you thought.

When you opened your eyes, you saw stars and double of your attacker. You knew that jacket and that mask, everyone in this area knew him. Soldier 76. The vigilante who was hunting down the Los Muertos gang. The vigilante who saved some people and made others cower in fear. Yet that’s not what got your attention. It was how he was standing. You knew that stance, in fact that whole move you recognized. But, how?

Your eyes cleared and he just stared down at you. His pulse rifle at his side, his chest puffed out, and his other hand was formed in a fist. The way his chest was moving as he breathed and just his overall stance reminded you of someone. In fact, this entire scene felt like déjà vu. But you remembered this happening with a blonde haired, blue eyed young man who had the prettiest smile and the sweetest laugh. Not with an angry white-haired vigilante who wore a mask.

You remembered that day. You and Jack were in a one on one simulation, he was always faster and stronger than you but that’s why you asked him to assist you. If you wanted to become the best, you went to the best for help. He had come around a corner and you barely saw him running at you, you didn’t defend yourself in time and you got face full of a rifle.

You remembered letting out a yelp and falling to the floor. When you opened your eyes, you saw his boots first. Looking up, you saw him. Jack was above you, rifle at his side and his fist clenched. When he saw the blood on your face he immediately dropped down beside you and began assessing the damage.

“Shit Jack, did you have to hit me so hard?” you asked. The world was still spinning and your head was throbbing. You felt something slick running down your face.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you so hard! I thought you saw me,” he said. He helped you up, and despite still seeing stars and being wobbly you snorted.

“You owe me, you ass,” you said. You punched him in the chest and he let out a noise.

“That hurt.”

“Not as much as my face,” you said. He only laughed and helped you to the medical ward. You still had the scar.

You were brought out of your memory when Soldier 76 grabbed you by your shirt and slammed you against the wall. The air left your lungs and you felt dizzy again.

“Who the hell are you? Why are you out here?” he spat. His voice was rough and angry, it didn’t sound like Jack. But it was.

“Mask,” you managed to breathe out. He ripped the ski mask off your face and… Jack froze.

It was you. After almost a decade, it was you. You were older and you looked tired. You had a gash on your forehead and blood was tickling down your face. He sat you on your feet and used your ski mask to dab at the cut. You leaned against him and looked up at the visor.

“Why did you hit me so hard, Jack?” you teased. He froze and looked away from the gash and into your eyes. You knew.

“Old habits die hard,” he grunted.

“Like us old soldiers, eh?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was you. Why are you out here?” he asked. You looked away from his face and punched him in the chest. He let out a grunt and you saw he furrowed his brow at you.

“Same reason you’re out here. Now, help me to my apartment, Mr. I don’t play the rules anymore. The world is still unsteady,” you said. He wrapped an arm around your waist and let you leaned against him.

“Still can’t defend against that move,” he grunted.

“You move too fast for me Jack,” you said. You heard him let out a soft laugh at that and you couldn’t help but join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
